Eyes of the Univerce
by kiri-sora
Summary: Sakura's eyes allow her to do anything with the five elements. A lost kekkei genkai of the Harundo clan. And Sasuke wants her to join his team wheather she likes it or not! What will she do? And is Sasuke ralizing that he has feelings for Sakura? SakuSas


Hi everyone

**Hi everyone! This is my first Naruto fanfic, so please be nice with you reviews, please! Pairings are SakuSas NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen and so on. **

Chapter one: eyes of the universe

"Sakura-Chan!!" Naruto called. "Hi Naruto." Sakura answered. "You want to go for some ramen with Hinata and me?" Naruto asked. "Sure how about at 6 that's when my shift at the hospital is done?" Sakura answered. "Sure see you then!" Naruto called as he ran off. Sakura smiled at her best friend who is always a kid at heart, she was still a little shocked that he finally got the courage to ask Hinata out. She all of a sudden felt like she was being watched and she could sense someone trying to mask their chakra. She threw a kunai at a tree and something jumped out barley missing her kunai. "Who are you and what do you want?" Sakura asked the person getting into a fighting stance, the chakra signature was familiar but she couldn't remember who it was. "I have been sent here for you Sakura-chan." The person answered their hand glowing green. "Kabuto, Sakura answered remembering the voice, what do you want with me?" "Lord Orochimaru has taken an interest to you, and you are coming whether you like it or not." Kabuto answered. "Don't lie to me, I know that Orochimaru was killed a month ago, and you had better break that transformation jutsu I know that you are not Kabuto I killed him two weeks ago." Sakura said as the person started chuckling. "He said that this wouldn't work on you, he was right. I am Jugo, one of the four members of team Hebi. And our leader wants you on our team." Jugo answered. Sakura was stunned her eyes slightly wide-eyed. _Sasuke wants me on his team? That son of a dog wants me to go and be on his team after ALL HE DID TO ME?! _"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to decline, I have better things to do that betray my village and join some jerk." And with that Sakura walked away, but soon grabbed someone's neck in front of her who was doing a camouflage jutsu. "And you are?" Sakura asked the person who she was squeezing the life out of, it was a woman. Sakura threw her by Jugo and turned around expecting an answer from the person who was about to try and knock her out. "I can't believe MY Sasuke-kun is interested in this brat!" the woman said getting up ready to murder Sakura. "My guess that you are Sasuke's new obsessive fan girl Karin? Take my advice and just give up; Sasuke is a cold-hearted jerk who lost all his feelings a long time ago. And to you behind my you had better get with the others before I pubble you into the ground." Sakura said and the person behind her went with the others. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT SASUKE-KUN!!" Karin yelled. Not a moment later Sakura was on front of Karin. "I honestly don't care, and like I said before I'm going decline your offer. Also you all had better get out of here before the ANBU get here." And she turned to leave again as she recognized another chakra signature, which unfortunately was the one person she never wanted to see. "What do you want Sasuke?" Sakura asked tuning yet again. "You chakra detection skills are even better that Karin's Sakura, I'm impressed. I'm also interested in this new kekkai genkai of yours that I've been hearing about." Said man walked out of the trees in front of his team. "That is none of your business, now why are you here?" Sakura said, she was ready to kill Sasuke. **How does he know about our eyes? Inner Sakura asked.**

_**I don't know. Sakura answered.**_

"Why won't you join my team Sakura? If it was a two years ago you would have done it in a heart beat?" Sasuke asked. "Lets just say I finally realized how much of a jerk you are when you almost killed Naruto. And I gave up on you." Sakura answered walking away. **YOU GO GIRL!! Tell that idiot off!! i/s(inner Sakura) yelled doing a happy dance in Sakura's head. **


End file.
